Creepypasta de Harry Potter, la maldad de JK
by Puedes llamarme N
Summary: Toda persona tiene algo de maldad en su interior, sea quien sea. Disfruten, solo quiero shoquearlos.


_**Creepypasta de Harry Potter, la maldad de JK**_

_**Palabras del escritor: Es un Creepy, no es verdad, la única función que tiene es asustar o transmitir un pensamiento algo terrorífico.  
>AMO a JK Rowling, es una de mis escritoras favoritas, no crean que hago esto por envidia o algo así, como dije antes, es solo un experimento… Disfruten.<br>Atte. Puedes llamarme N**_

No es mucho que contar en este Creepypasta… Lo noté hace una semana cuando con mi hermana nos dedicamos a ver -Harry Potter las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte I- y llegamos a la parte en donde Xenopilus Lovegood cuenta la historia sobre cómo se crearon las reliquias de la muerte –El cuento de los 3 hermanos- Donde habla sobre tres hermanos Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus Peverell que hicieron un trato con la muerte y esta les entrego 3 objetos sumamente poderosos a cada uno, Antioch recibió la varita más poderosa de todas, más poderosa que cualquier otra que existió, existe y existirá, fue asesinado por otro mago… Se encontró con la muerte, luego el hermano del medio, Cadmus (Pariente de los Gaunt, por ende, pariente de Voldemort) recibió una piedra con la que es capaz de volver a ver a los muertos, se suicido al no poder estar más con la chica que amaba y el menor Ignotus (Pariente de los Potter) tuvo una leve desconfianza sobre la muerte, así que pidió una capa con la que pueda ocultarse, y así recibió la capa de Invisibilidad con la que huyó de la muerte por años hasta que –En el momento justo- de morir se entregó ante la misma muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga.

¿Por qué cuento esto? Verán, cada uno de los hermanos tienen una leve relación con alguno de la saga:  
>Antioch: Voldemort<br>Cadmus: Snape  
>Ignotus: Harry<p>

Me llego una pregunta… ¿Y si JK representó cada cosa que le pasó al personaje del cuento con los de la saga? Es claro que la respuesta es sí, pero… Falta una relación:

Antioch: Voldemort  
>Cadmus: Snape<br>Ignotus: Harry  
>La muerte: JK Rowling<p>

Exacto, la escritora tomará el lugar de la muerte… Como muerte tambien tiene derecho de pensar, a la hora de matar a Voldemort JK lo hizo como dice el cuento, lo mata su enemigo.

Fue un poco más cruel con nuestro amado profesor de pociones, hace años lo había alejado de la mujer que amaba… Años después la vuelve a ver (Recordemos que lo último que dijo Snape fue "Tienes los ojos de tu madre" que dijo al ver a Harry, el hijo de la mujer que amaba) y muere.

Pero con Harry se pasó… Hoy señores les diré lo que pasó el Ignotus desde que recibió la capa hasta su muerte… Una parte que nunca se nombró en el cuento:

Así como sucede en la saga Harry a medida que avanza en la trama va salvándose numerosas veces de la muerte, ya sea con ayuda de alguien o solo… Así como Ignotus se salvaba con la capa de invisibilidad.  
>Sería mucha casualidad que Ignotus tambien haya sido Huérfano y con una niñez difícil al ser el menor… Pero nadie dice que no puede serlo, así como lo fue Harry.<br>A medida que pasa la trama Harry va viviendo momentos alegres, como tambien sabemos de Ignotus, pero a la vez va perdiendo cada ser querido… ¿Por quién? Por culpa de Voldemort… ¿Quién dice que Antioch no trató de asesinar a su hermano para obtener el poder de la capa? Pero al no lograrlo se conformó matando a sus seres queridos (Así como mueren Sirius, Dobby, Fred, etc.) dejando a Ignotus mas solo que nunca.

Muchas casualidades, ¿No? Ahora, piensen esto, Voldemort nunca fue el verdadero poseedor de la varita pero toma el lugar de Antioch… Nunca dicen quien mató a Antioch para obtener la varita… Y casualmente en la saga Harry (Ignotus) asesina a Voldemort y se queda con la varita… Y en el cuento nunca se dice quien mató a Antioch… ¿Fue Ignotus? En venganza de lo que hizo Antioch con sus seres amados… Así como Harry lo hace más que nada para vengar la muerte de sus padres y sus seres amados.  
>Ignotus fue el poseedor de la varita por años hasta que cuando se encontró con la muerte se la devolvió y le dijo que haga un buen uso… La maldad de la muerte hizo que le cayera a Emeric el Malvado (Por si no saben, es el tercer dueño de la varita después del asesino de Antioch que atormentó el sur de Inglaterra).<p>

JK Rowling supo cómo hacer que los hermanos se asesinen unos a otros… Y no fue por una causa noble y justa… Solo fue por poder, por un deseo de venganza… Matar nunca está bien… Pero hacerlo sin motivo alguno es algo sumamente malvado… Buenas noches.

_**Palabras del escritor: Recuerden, solo es algo para que se entretengan… Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios, me inspiran a seguir con los Creepypasta… Buenas noches.  
>Atte. Puedes llamarme N<strong>_


End file.
